


Océanos

by Paypower



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kurapika, Discussion of Abortion, First Time, Kalluto wants Leorio to be his parent, Kurapika is in love, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Trans Kurapika, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, leopika - Freeform, licking wounds is the new sexy, top leorio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paypower/pseuds/Paypower
Summary: Había una persona embarazada a bordo de la ballena negra, allí donde los océanos engullían tierras prometidas. Había un bebé en camino, rodeado de peligros rumbo al incierto destino del continente oscuro.Poco sabía Leorio que la persona en cuestión era Kurapika, y que ese bebé era suyo.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Océanos

_“Thundering rhythm  
Pounding within me  
Driving me onwards  
Forcing me to see._

_Clear and enlightening  
Right there before me  
Brilliantly shining  
Intricate beauty”_

_Macro – Depeche Mode_

Había una mujer embarazada en primera cubierta. Ese era el secreto que había susurrado la presidenta al pequeño grupo de tres personas que se arremolinaban sobre si mismas para poder oír el más reciente escándalo.

Leorio bufó tan fuerte que su aliento movió el espeso flequillo de la presidenta Cheadle.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —cuestionó, apañándoselas para gritar aún con la voz baja—. ¿Qué clase de persona subiría a la ballena sabiendo que está embarazada? ¡Este es un lugar tan peligroso!

—Porque quizás no lo sabía —le respondió la mujer, acomodándose el cabello con tranquilidad y tratando de mermar la indignación de su joven protegido.

Gel, la otra mujer que los flanqueaba y cerraba el círculo, se sostuvo el puntiagudo mentón en un gesto pensante.

—Quizás lo hizo a propósito —acotó, rompiendo la formación para apoyarse contra la camilla que se había dispuesto en privado para cualquiera fuera la dama real que se había unido a la guerra de sucesión con un niño en camino. La joven de piel morena lucía algo preocupada ante los ojos de sus acompañantes—. Tal vez es ingenua y creyó que en un caso drástico le perdonarían la vida por estar embarazada.

Cheadle negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos en gesto contemplativo.

—En este lugar están dispuestos a matar bebés fuera del vientre, ciertamente los asesinos sentirán aún menos remordimiento por una mujer que aún no ha dado a luz —analizó—. La persona en cuestión no debe haberlo sabido.

Leorio volvió a suspirar, no era su problema y no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. Gestar en una situación tan tremenda debía ser la forma más grotesca del terror en carne propia.

—¿Quién dio el aviso? —cuestionó, tratando de despejar su mente de los peores escenarios.

—Se nos dejó llegar una nota por medio de Mizai —explicó Cheadle—. La confidencialidad fue tal que ni él sabía de cuál reina podría tratarse.

—Dios mío, ¿qué clase de hombre sería capaz de dejar embarazada a una mujer que debía subir a este barco del infierno? —masculló el estudiante apretando los puños.

Si lo tuviese en frente, Leorio no dudaría en aporrearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el golpe les doliera también a sus antepasados.

—Las preguntas tontas no resolverán nada, Leorio —finalizó Cheadle, señalando a Gel para que se separara de la camilla—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Solo cinco minutos habían pasado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la pequeña sala privada.

Leorio intercambió una mirada breve con sus acompañantes antes de dirigirse a la entrada del cuarto y tirar del picaporte, no sin antes poner el rostro más solemne posible, después de todo, era una reina la que entraría al en aquel lugar.

La sonrisa profesional de Leorio se aflojó al ver quién se encontraba del otro lado de la guardia; una ceremoniosa figura que solo podía pertenecerle al último Kurta, se perfilaba frente a él, tan erguido como le permitía su estatura.

—¡Kurapika! —exclamó Leorio sorprendido, dibujando una sonrisa relajada y contenta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás escoltando a la reina? —apenas dijo eso bajó el tono de voz y sacó la cabeza por la puerta, observando con perplejidad los pasillos desiertos a su alrededor—. ¿Me viniste a visitar? Estamos esperando a una reina embarazada, ¿se trata de la que tu proteges? ¿Oito Gou... Oito Gru Ri...? —balbuceó con los dedos en la barbilla, tratando en vano de recordar el apellido de los dueños de ese barco del infierno—. ¡Cómo sea, realmente no puedo creerlo! Subir en ese estado a este bote, aunque supongo que era inevitable —concluyó, observando a su amigo en búsqueda de alguna acotación, tal vez un asentimiento o palabra de indignación, sin embargo, este seguía en la misma posición frente a la puerta, con los cansados ojos pegados en algún punto sobre el hombro de Leorio.

Cheadle, quien miraba la escena con cierta confusión, se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Leorio se hizo a un lado y Kurapika ingresó, cerrando tras de sí.

—Buenos días, señor Kurta —se apresuró a saludar la mujer, señalando la camilla que descansaba junto a ella. El muchacho asintió y fue directo a sentarse—. ¿Está seguro de esto? ¿Cómo se enteró? —prosiguió. Leorio y Gel miraron la escena con pura curiosidad.

—Senritsu lo confirmó, señora presidenta, ella oyó los latidos apenas hoy por la mañana —contestó Kurapika. Su voz se oía cansada y arrastrada, casi como si estuviese privado de dormir.

Bueno, de seguro estaba privado de dormir, más ahora que había alguien incapacitado de sus completas funciones, manejar y esconder la información de un embarazo en los cuartos del príncipe no debía ser nada fácil y conociendo la situación, Leorio estaba más que seguro de que toda la responsabilidad estaba cayendo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

Y el pináculo del descaro había sido mandarlo a él en su lugar, como si esas cosas pudiesen resolverse de esa manera, era como intentar darle la vejiga a un empleado para que fuera al baño por ti. Kurapika se veía aún más delgado que la última vez que se habían visto, sus ojeras eran aún más pronunciadas y los pómulos le resaltaban sobre las pálidas mejillas.

—Esa persona debería ser al menos un poco responsable y venir por su cuenta —masculló con los dientes apretados.

Cheadle se volteó a Leorio con una mirada de advertencia que hizo acallar todo lo que tenía planeado decir sobre la que Kurapika reina que tenía bajo su protección.

—¿Puede desabrocharse la zona baja de la camisa y recostarse sobre la camilla, señor Kurta? —cuestionó la presidenta con gesto amable, Kurapika asintió elevándose un poco para poder sacar la camisa de dentro del pantalón y proseguir desabotonando la fina prenda blanca—. También le pediré que afloje el cinturón y se desprenda el primer botón.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Gel llevándose ambas manos a la boca, Leorio la miró confundido, buscando una explicación—. Wow, este barco no cesa de sorprenderme.

El joven estudiante de medicina se vio atacado por un leve escalofrío que le recorrió de forma muy lenta la espalda, quiso preguntar casi a gritos qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y cómo parecía ser que solo él no comprendía nada, aun así, por alguna razón que desconocía, su voz simplemente no podía salir.

¿Cómo podía ser, que, de todas las personas en ese lugar, fuese Leorio quien se quedara sin habla?

—Lamento no tener todos los medios para lo necesario en una primera visita, verás que no era algo... que se pudiese esperar —susurró Cheadle con la suavidad que solía reservar para los niños o la gente muy asustada—. Haré una ecografía convencional, aunque si la señorita Senritsu asegura que oye el latido, entonces supongo que está todo más que bien.

—Sí —respondió Kurapika a secas, con la mirada aún perdida en el suelo.

Leorio se sentía cada vez más alienado, como si estuviese siendo empujado hacia la parte trasera de su cerebro donde un Leorio más estúpido y aterrado lo mantuviera captivo para que no pensara, para que _no se_ _diera cuenta_.

Quiso preguntarse de qué no se quería dar cuenta, la respuesta que pudiese salir de los confines de su cerebro lo asustaba, pero él no era conocido por ser un gallina, vamos, se había quedado a enfrentar a Hisoka en el examen del cazador, estando exhausto y asustado, y cuando aún la palabra _nen_ era un concepto obtuso que estaba lejos de existir en su vida.

Así que empujó, desde adentro, desde la oscuridad y el miedo, empujó fuerte hasta que no le quedó otra que responderse a sí mismo.

_Kurapika es la persona que está embarazada, idiota._

—¿Recuerdas tu último periodo? —prosiguió Cheadle.

—Fue hace casi dos meses —explicó el muchacho dejando que la doctora lo recostara en la camilla con la gentileza que le precedía.

—¿No te sorprendió la ausencia de la regla? —la voz de la mujer iba y venía, danzando en la mente desprevenida del aspirante a doctor.

_Embarazado, embarazado, embarazado, embarazado._

—Hace poco más de un año que mi periodo suele ausentarse durante meses, me sorprende más cuando se presenta —murmuró Kurapika, haciendo contacto visual con Leorio durante un segundo que pareció durar aún menos, ya que pronto apartó la mirada, girando la cabeza hacia la pared que sostenía la camilla.

Cheadle se percató de aquel gesto repentino y volteó un segundo para observar a Leorio y Gel, aún presentes en el cuarto.

—¿Podrían dejarme a solas con el joven Kurta, por favor?

Las firmes manos de Kurapika en sus hombros volvían como una sensación fantasma que nunca lo había abandonado del todo, el cuerpo tembloroso bajo sus manos. _Manos gentiles_ , había susurrado en algún momento, Leorio no recordaba si había sido antes o después de desarmarse mutuamente entre las sábanas, antes o después de que esa poderosa tormenta los hubiese envuelto, aislándolos aun más de un mundo que en ese momento podía estar yéndose al mismísimo infierno sin que les importara en lo más mínimo.

Recordaba el rostro de Kurapika, los ojos con un tinte rosado abriéndose de par en par, como si por primera vez ese par de orbes hubiesen sido testigos de algo que jamás pensó que existiría. La sensación de estar muriendo y renaciendo al mismo tiempo.

Ese había sido solo el primer orgasmo de varios que se habían dado a lugar aquella noche.

Leorio no podía quitarse ese encuentro de la mente, esa noche de hace un mes cuando tuvo el privilegio de tomar de Kurapika algo un poco más importante que su escaso tiempo.

La respuesta era tan obvia.

—Pero... —Cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente para responder al pedido de Cheadle, Gel ya se había retirado a la pequeña bodeguita dentro del cuarto—. Pero, ese bebé...

Leorio dejó que esas palabras pesadas quedaran revoloteando en el aire, bebé, era tan corta, tan simple y tan difícil de digerir.

_Ese bebé es mío_.

Cheadle observó a Leorio y luego Kurapika.

—Prefiero que esto sea lo más confidencial posible —respondió a esa pregunta que no había sido formulada con palabras.

El joven intentó acercarse, pero su maestra lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano enguantada.

—Leorio, por favor.

El hombre quiso protestar, quejarse hasta que el aire en sus amplios pulmones se acabase, quería estar ahí, con Kurapika, asumiendo su responsabilidad.

—Kurapika, déjame acompañarte —susurró en un hilo de voz.

—Por favor, vete —respondió él, aún sin girar la cabeza de la pared.

—Leorio, no te lo repetiré otra vez.

El aludido cerró los ojos, lanzando un suspiro de impotencia. Esta vez, solo esta vez, lo dejaría pasar.

****

El cuarto era pequeño, demonios que era demasiado pequeño. Su pie golpeteaba el suelo en un ritmo inquieto que ya había puesto nerviosa a Gel.

Fuera oía murmullos, pero no podía discernir las palabras. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

¿Qué debería hacer él? No iba a desaparecer, no le tenía miedo a una responsabilidad, ni aunque esta fuera tan... permanente como lo era un bebé.

Él era un cazador, un estudiante de medicina y un zodíaco. Cheadle siempre le decía que, si seguía por tan buen camino, en un futuro incluso podría llegar a ser el presidente de la asociación.

¡Mierda! Tenía que contarles a sus padres. Podía imaginar la decepción de ambos cuando se enteraran que había concebido a un niño fuera del matrimonio, y ni siquiera había sido con su novia, o novio o pareja estable, sino con su _mejor amigo_.

El sonido de la puerta externa de la sala sonó y Leorio se levantó de inmediato, saliendo del pequeño cuartito como un bólido.

No dejaría que se fuera de esa manera.

—Kurapika —exclamó hacia el muchacho que iba saliendo por la puerta, tan silencioso y tranquilo como siempre.

El último Kurta se detuvo, sin voltear a verlo ni a pronunciar alguna palabra respecto al tema.

—Es... —tartamudeó, tragando con dificultad—, es mío.

Era una afirmación, estaba muchísimo más que seguro de que era suyo. Sabía que estaba mal hacer tal suposición, que fuese la primera vez del rubio no le aseguraba la paternidad, después de todo no estaban en una relación y eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con quienes quisieran.

Pero él lo sabía, la certeza quemaba un agujero en su estómago; era de él.

—¿Eso importa? —cuestionó Kurapika, aun de espaldas. Leorio frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, sí, claro que importa —afirmó, tratando de aproximarse. Sin embargo, la siguiente oración detuvo cualquier intento de proximidad;

—Poco importa la paternidad si el niño en cuestión no nace.

—¿Qué...? —exhaló Paladinight, un poco aturdido por la manera tan firme en la que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas—. Pero espera, Pika, deberíamos hablar, pensar en una solu...

—¿Qué clase de fantasía se está formando en tu cabeza? ¿ _Deberíamos_? —esta vez Kurapika si se dio vuelta, aunque Leorio hubiese deseado que no lo hiciera, sus enrabiados ojos grises, con pequeños tintes rojos en el fondo, abrían agujeros en su pecho—. No eres tú quien debe lidiar con náuseas matutinas en plena guerra mientras está en vigilia las veinticuatro horas porque hay que proteger a la reina y al príncipe.

Leorio negó e intentó buscar la palabra correcta en su cabeza, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera lo enojaría o traería consecuencias malas. Y él no quería pelearse con Kurapika, no en un momento como ese.

—Pika, lo siento, comprendo —murmuró, alzando las manos en gesto tranquilizador—. Solo quiero hablar, por favor.

Kurapika volteó hacia la salida, nuevamente le daba la espalda y, contrariando su pensamiento anterior, Leorio habría deseado que de nueva cuenta lo mirara con ira, odio o tristeza, lo que fuera. Que solo lo mirara de vuelta.

—Debo irme, la reina me necesita.

La puerta tras él se cerró con la suavidad que precedía al mismo Kurapika, sumiendo a Leorio en el silencio más ruidoso de su existencia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias por leer, este es mi primer Leopika <3  
> Soy melómana así que habrá un fragmento de canción antes de cada capítulo, el cual hará referencia a lo que suceda en el mismo, si no comprenden lo que dice y quieren saber, con gusto puedo traducirlo para ustedes.  
> De nuevo, muchas gracias.


End file.
